


frills and ruffles

by uncertainty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainty/pseuds/uncertainty





	frills and ruffles

"You want to do this, right?" Armin asked in a high voice.

"Fuck yes. This has actually been a fantasy of mine." Eren pulled the skirt up over his narrow hips. Mikasa was the first suggest this kind of foreplay, and Armin instantly taking a liking to the idea. Neither of them thought that they could get Eren to agree to do this, but here they were, dressed in women's clothing, about to have mostly clothed sex. They stepped out into the bedroom, to reveal a half-naked Mikasa sitting on the bed.

"My, my, aren't my ladies looking beautiful tonight." she said in a low, seductive voice. She motioned for them to come closer to her. "Now, which one of you should I fuck first?" she took the strap-on she already had on out of her panties and Armin leaned down to suck on it. "Mmnmh, good girl. Maybe I should fuck you first. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Armin looked up at her. "Fuck yes."

"Very well then. Come here." Armin got up on the bed and Mikasa grabbed the bottle of lube.

"Here, I'll do it." Armin said, taking the bottle of lube from Mikasa. He took of his underwear, squeezed some out onto his hands and inserted a finger into himself, and then another, and yet another until he was fisting himself.

"Please, I want it." he said, stroking lube onto the plastic. Mikasa obliged and put the dildo in, it almost gliding from the amount of lube between the both of them.

"Please, stop teasing, you can move." he wanted the plastic to be pounded into him, hitting his prostate until he went over the edge. He reached up and grabbed her breasts, grazing his palm over her nipples and admiring her toned body. She moaned as she bucked into him.

"Mnmnh, please, harder, don't be gentle." Armin moved his hands and dug his fingernails into her back.

"Why would I want to be anything other than gentle with such a pretty girl like you? We wouldn't want to hurt your beautiful body, now would we?" she thrusted into him again, this time a little harder.

"I don't care. Please, just fuck me." he said as she reached down and rubbed the glistening red head.

"So basically what you're saying is that you want me to fuck your pussy with my dick until you cum. Is that right?"

Armin never really thought of himself as anything other than male, but this moment was the exception. "Yes. I want you to cum inside me."

She thrusted in and out a few more times.

"I'm gonna-"

"Go ahead. You deserve this." seconds after she said that, he orgasmed with a loud moan. Mikasa pulled out and took the strap-on off.

"I didn't dig my nails too far in your back, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was great, Armin."

"You guys are done? So I got dressed up like this for nothing?" Eren interjected.

"No, not for nothing. I liked it. And I'm sure Armin did, too."

"Yeah. And you seem pretty excited from watching us go at it." Armin looked down at Eren's erection bulging from his skirt. Armin got down on his knees, released Eren's member from his underwear, and licked at the head. He then began to suck down the shaft, all the way to the base.

Mikasa grabbed Eren's waist. "Good girl. You like her eating you out, don't you?" Mikasa said, resuming their roleplay. Eren moaned a breathy 'mmnhm'. Mikasa leaned him over onto the bed. "Good. Now _you_ eat _me_ out." she moved to sit on his face. He happily obliged, licking hungrily at her wet center.

Eren came first, coming in Armin's mouth due to not being able to communicate to him that he was close. Armin, not knowing what to do with the semen, moved up to kiss Mikasa, spitting the load into her mouth. Mikasa spat it out and then came with a high pitched moan. She dismounted Eren's face, laying down on the bed.

"Mikasa, can I ask you something?" Armin said, laying next to her.

"I guess, what is it?"

"Does that, um, turn you on? Women having sex?"

"Well, yeah, that's kinda why I suggested it."

He stripped off the dress and stockings. Eren moved up on the bed next to him and began taking off his clothes, as they were starting to become uncomfortable. 


End file.
